First Kisses and Telling the Parents
by sillymistake
Summary: One-shot. Rose Weasley telling Ron and Hermione about the guy she loves, Scorpius Malfoy. **New Chapter** What happens when Scorpius has to tell his parents about Rose Weasley?
1. Rose

First Kisses and Telling the Parents

It was time to tell them – it was time to explain to my parents that the guy I loved was actually the one I supposedly hated, Scorpius Malfoy. The cocky, selfish, Quidditch playing boy who captured my heart with his softer ways. After an intense disliking turned to love I knew that anything could happen.

I remember the first time I kissed him, after he came to terms with loving me – let's just say he showed his feelings to me at the end of dinner for all of the Great Hall to see. It was a tender questioning kiss; I felt all the unknown emotions that had been lingering in me for weeks flood out into the kiss.

After we broke apart he took my hand and gently pulled me towards the grounds (my knees were still in danger of collapsing) for a long talk. I could hear muttered whisperings from behind me which had broken the loud silence that surrounded our first kiss. After that it was common knowledge that opposites attract – as a Weasley and a Malfoy were going out.

I was very pleasantly surprised that the members of my extended family had not blabbed to out parents and elder parts of the family. They had accepted Scorpius not quite as one of their own but were civil to him.

Yet now the world and peaceful time with Scorpius at school had to come to an end. We decided not to break the news to our parents in letters – it was informal and insincere. Not to mention the number of howlers that would have made our way the next morning and other consequences. Weeks after our first kiss I think the castle was still shocked. Any public displays of affection were combined with whisperings and wary glances from everyone. God knows what our parents would say – this was the only thing that seemed scarier than NEWTs at the end of the seventh year.

We decided to tell them separately at the same time and as the day came around I got more and more nervous. I hadn't really prepared what I was going to say – I was just going to say it.

"Mum, Dad – there's something I need to tell you." I said one day after lunch.

"Of course Rosie, what is it?" my Mum answered.

"Err… I think you should sit down for this and Dad can you put your glass down, please?"

"OK, shoot." Dad plainly said. I could feel my face get steadily hotter as I tried to work out how to word my confession, no, statement.

"I'm not sure how to say this but err... There is this guy at school who I'm in love with." I blurted out.

"Love, are you sure Rosie? Love is a strong word when it comes to relationships – you seem a bit young too!" Dad complained.

"No, I'm sure I love him but I just thought you should know." Mum nudged Dad who was still looking sceptical and asked who the lucky boy was. "This is the part you won't like," I announced, "so at least let me explain it before you kill me."

"Of course Rosie – I'm sure we will like him whatever." Mum said, always the peace maker.

"I'm not sure about that." I heard Dad mutter under his breath.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy." I said softly. They made no reaction, but as it dawned on them Mum's eyes widened and Dad was reddening far too quickly for my liking.

The silence was broken by Dad shouting "**WHAT DID I JUST HEAR**?"

"That I am totally and utterly in love with Scorpius Malfoy."

"I can't BELIEVE I am hearing this! Rose Weasley what has got into your brain to make you believe that you are in love?" Dad spat out this last word, "Especially with a Malfoy?"

"Calm down Ron – lets discuss this." Said Mum – always the peace-maker.

"NO, I will not calm down. Rose you are a disgrace to this family! I can't believe you went and fell in love with the Malfoy!"

"Listen to me Dad, his nothing like Draco – he is caring and kind and chivalrous, sure we got off to a bad start but what matters is that we realised our love for each other and haven't looked back. There is nothing you can do to stop our love so **BACK OFF**!"

Dad still muttering darkly went to share the 'disastrous' news with Uncle Harry.

Mum turned to me still slightly shaken but less than Dad. She explained to me that if it was love and happiness then she could only encourage the relationship, "Your Father will calm down eventually – he just needs some time to get his head back on straight."

I explained everything to Mum and it felt good to get it all out.

After a bit I went up to my room to send a letter to Scorpius, it went something like this:

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_I did it! I told them! They were very shocked as you can imagine. Dad vented his feeling to me, the worst of which was 'disgrace to the family' – nothing I can't handle! Mum is supportive because she could see how much I love you! Which I hope you know by now is a lot! When all of this blows over we can be peacefully together!_

_All my love,_

_Rosie_

_X_

I received a reply from Scorpius stating that it was a bit worse for him but he didn't mind because all he cared about was me! My heart melted at that point!

I don't think I could be any more content right now, Dad will come around with Mum's help and I can love Scorpius forevermore.

**Always and forever!**


	2. Scorpius

It was time to tell them. The time to tell my ex-Death eater father that I was in love with the daughter of the guy who hated him had come. Oh what fun this would be. But I reminded myself that it had to be done sometime and since the whole school new already it would come out at some point. Not that my parent had much to do with Hogwarts anymore.

Even though my dad had apparently reinvented himself and took quite a high job in the Ministry, there were still some who judged. They judged me, my family, my looks and my house (Slytherin duh!). When I came to Hogwarts and out of my own little world at home I immediately put on this defence mechanism that came from nowhere due to the unwelcome looks and smarmy gits calling me rude names. It hurt; I can tell you that but no one would have know by the way I came back with an insult in a split second.

So then my appearance had been decided for me, I always knew that it wasn't me on the exterior , that the caring Malfoy was within me. All Rose saw was my womanising, cocky side. The girls fawned over my mysterious aurora and because of that I was never without a date. I never knew how much it hurt Rose when I was off in dark corners of the castle snogging my latest conquest. That was until I realised that the girl that I had been duelling words with for the past few years was the real one I wanted. I realised that everyone else didn't matter apart from her.

When finally we were a couple (after I got my act together) I was in heaven, life was fabulous and we didn't have to hide anything because we just didn't care. People may whisper but that didn't faze us, we were too wrapped up in each other. I ignored the murderous glares of former girlfriends and smirked at jealous guys wishing they were me with the prettiest girl in school. I made sure I was the perfect boyfriend, she should only get the best of course and I didn't want any Weasley relatives blabbing to higher Weasleys if you know what I mean.

As it came to the end of the term I feared what we would have to do – tell the parents. On the bright side once it was done we were free to see each other as much as we liked... If our parents didn't kill and bury us that is.

Entering the Malfoy Manor I felt teeny weeny butterflies flying about in my stomach. This was going to be great... Sure.

I decided to tell them at breakfast on the day that Rosie and I had decided on, near the middle of the holidays.

"Mother, Father I have some news." I said to the silent breakfast table.

"Hmm, go on." My father murmured not even glancing up from his newspaper.

I gulped loudly, my mother turned to me with a funny knowing look; she knew me too well.

"I have a new girlfriend, she's wonderful and I think we're in love." I said quickly.

There was silence for a split second as my parents digested this new piece of information. Then a loud rumbling laugh erupted from my father's chest, he chuckled to himself for a bit longer, obviously he didn't believe the love we were capable of. My mother looked quite intrigued, she never quite had the right social skills I found and I think she was a bit awkward and curious.

Still chuckling father probed me more: "So who's the lucky girl?"

"You will not like this, it is Rose Weasley." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Father said in a deadly voice, "Scorpius, please repeat what you just said." He said in a forceful tone.

"I am in love with Rose Weasley and you can't do anything about it." I held my chin high; there was nothing for me to be ashamed of.

"Firstly, you are too young for love. Secondly, a Weasley what were you thinking even talking to her? Thirdly, oh there is a lot I can do about it." Still using his deadly voice that he reserved for when he was really mad I was actually a bit frightened. But using my Malfoy acting skills I kept his gaze and stared on, challenging him.

"Astoria, a word please?" Resorting to my mother, this must be bad.

They stepped out into the study, my mother sending me worried glances and my father no longer looking at me.

When I heard the door slam, I at last let out the breath I'd been holding. I could hear the muffled sounds of shouting even through the silencio charm. I could tell that this wasn't going to be good and afraid that my mother got the brunt of his shouting.

After five nerve-wracking minutes they returned and sat down, my father still with a flush and my mother with a worried glance at me.

"You will not leave the house until you return to school. You will remain in your room. You will complete all your homework. Lastly, YOU WILL NOT DATE ANY WEASLEY." I had never experienced the wrath of my father; he was usually the calm collected but deadly-when-angry father.

I don't quite know what happened but I felt a fire rise up within me when I said:

"I don't think you understand father, I love her, I love a Weasley, not any Weasley but my Rose Weasley. You may not forbid me to see her or date her because we are together now, in a relationship and you cannot effect my decision. Goodnight." I said as if talking to a small child and I promptly pushed back my chair and left the room feeling good. I would probably be grounded for life now, forget the rest of the holidays but it was worth it to tell them how I really felt.

When I reached my room I found I had received a letter from Rose telling me that she had told her family. I so hoped that she was OK. My reply was short; I just couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts when we could see eachother and explore the Hogwarts grounds while having such enjoyable conversations among other things...

I suppose in the future both of our families would have to meet up again, it was always going to happen sometime I guess.

That didn't matter for the moment, all that matters for now is the one girl I love, Rose Weasley.


End file.
